Tangled
by eternalxflowers
Summary: For the last couple of years, Ellie's has been a roller coaster; from vampires and werewolves to a crushing love, she needed a change. She thought that moving would get her away from all of the supernatural drama that had consumed her life but now she's starting to believe that no matter how far she runs, she is always going to be tangled up in the supernatural. [StilesxOC]
1. Starting To Breath

So this is it.

The first chapter of my story.

I would apologize for the shortness, but I won't.

Consider it a tester/teaser.

;)

* * *

Ellie sighed as the bus pulled into the station; she knew this move was going to be good for her but whether or not her cousin was going to be there waiting for her was the problem she was going to focus on. She didn't want to think about why she had left home and why she practically had to run away.

Yes, she unlike her sister would admit that she ran away; she just couldn't do it anymore. When the others started to stand and leave, she knew it was time to leave as well. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her bag out from under the seat in front of her and grabbed her messenger bag that she had no let out of her sight and slowly followed suit with the other passengers.

She stood there for a moment when she saw a jeep pull up to the parking lot, her cousin waving at her as if he was a manic with his big and bright smile. It was infectious and made her smile, which if her dad could see he would have dropped dead; she had not smiled in months.

Scott came running towards her and lifted her in the air, twirling her around before placing her back on her feet, still smiling. "I thought you were never going to get here."

She continued to smile. "Yeah, the bus driver was drinking, so we're lucky to get here alive."

He rolled his eyes at her, then looked at her seriously. "You okay?"

She took a deep breath, nodding. "I'm good."

"Because my mom never said why exactly you were coming and no one is saying anything. I even called my dad to see what was going on and he wouldn't tell me."

Ellie touched his shoulder gently. "Its nothing to worry about."

He nodded, but something in his eyes told her that he didn't believe her. "So, where is the rest of your stuff?" he asked, looking around when Ellie noticed that someone else hopping out of the jeep and walking towards them, smiling with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Scott and Scott's very, I mean Hi. I'm Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"Yes, thats me. I'm Stiles. Scott here's best friend. You know."

Ellie merely nodded and smiled to herself because she liked his moles. Stiles knew his heart rate was out of control and he knew Scott knew from the look he was giving him. "So, got any bags you need me to grab?" He asked as Scott went to hand him Ellie's messenger bag, but she held onto it with a mighty grip.

"I got this one. My other two bags are the big blacks ones that say, "TRAITOR" across them." Both boys stared. "My friends did it before I left. They weren't too happy about me leaving." She said as Stiles nodded and walked over to the luggage that had been unloaded and quickly found her pieces.

Once both Ellie and her things were loaded up into the jeep, it was a quiet drive to Scott's house, even though Ellie could see Stiles knee bouncing up and down as he banged his hands against the steering wheel as if he was trying very hard not to talk. "So, there's a party tonight if you want to come. It would be a great way to get to know everyone."

"I don't know, I'm not very good in," Ellie stopped herself and started to wonder when she had started answering questions as if she was her strange older sister.

Before she could change her answer, her phone rang. Ellie stared at it in her hand and when she wouldn't answer it, Scott took it. "Don't say where I am." She said quickly as Scott answered.

"Hello?"

_"Who the fuck is this? Why do you have Ellie's phone? Where the fuck is Ellie? Oh my god is she okay? Are you a cop? Did she get in an accident? Oh my god, I don't think I can breath." _

Ellie took the phone back and hung up. She stared at it for a moment before she opened the small window and threw it out the window.

Scott looked back at his cousin confused. "Who was that?"

"That was no one."

"For no one he was pretty angry, and then he was really upset that something had happened to you."

Ellie shrugged it off and decided to change the subject. "You said there was a party tonight? What time?"

"A girl who likes to party. Scott I like your cousin already." He smiled at her in the rear view mirror before looking at Scott, nodding to the look he was giving him; obviously something was up and they were going to figure it out.

"So, who's party is it?"

"Lydia Martin. She always throws the best ones." Stiles said as Scott turned to Ellie, rolling his eyes, causing her to smile again; maybe Beacon Hills was going to be better for her after all.

At this point, anything was better then Forks.

* * *

So that's it. I love feedback. Let me know what you think about Ellie. Who do you think she is? Who do you think she's related to back in Forks? Why do you think she left?

Please add, favorite and comment. ;)


	2. I Am The Lizard Queen

Here is chapter 2.

Extra long for you.

300 times longer.

Enjoy.

P.S. Forks character makes somewhat of an appearance.

* * *

Ellie sat on her bed, in her new room that was basic and plain and she wondered how long she would stay in this place before she felt healed. How long she would stay before her sister got herself into some tragic situation that would send her flying home. She had already unpacked her things and now she was just trying to figure out what she was going to wear to this party.

The last couple of months had changed her and she hated it; she missed the person she used to be, so tonight she was fixing that. She wanted to be herself again. She looked down at the new phone she had got on the way to Scott's house; Ellie knew her dad most have called her a hundred times on her old phone, wondering where the hell she was, but she would call him later.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up smiling when Scott walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." she said with a sigh as he sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her.

"Is everything okay? I know this can't be easy, but I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." She looked at him for a long time before talking. "I just needed to get away."

"From what? Was it that guy?"

Ellie chuckled and ran her hands through her long, dark mahogany hair. "Kind of. Its really complicated Scott and honestly,"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to forget about it."

He nodded. "Okay, but if you want to talk I'm here." He stood from the bed and started to walk out but turned back to her. "If he hurts you again," But he stopped himself and just winked causing her to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm terrified of my highly asthmatic cousin."

"Hey! I'm better now. I'm co-caption of the team."

Ellie's eyes got big for a moment before she stood and hugged him. "Congratulations. Why didn't I hear about this?" He merely shrugged as he walked out with a smile on his face.

X

X

X

When Scott walked into his room, Stiles was pacing. "So, you get anything out of her?"

Scott shook his head. "I think it could have been a bad break up, but there's something she's not telling me."

Stiles shrugged. "Well, honestly, when was the last time you two even talked? What was it? Two years ago?"

"Yeah, just before her sister moved back and my parents got divorced. We used to talk a lot more."

"I remember." Scott nodded, thinking about something else. "And can I say this without you getting all wolfed out on me?"

Scott looked at him suspiciously. "Sure."

"She's hot."

Scott could feel his blood pressure raising. "Stiles!"

"What she is. Dude you need to realize that your cousin is hot and I won't be the only one noticing."

"I can't handle this right now. Dude what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know why this is just dawning on me, but what are we going to do if she finds out?"

"Finds out about what?" Scott gave him a look. "Oh, you mean the whole, grrrr thing?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that."

Stiles thought for a moment. "Well, you could just tell her. Risk her thinking you're a fucking nut job and that you've lost your mind. You could just roll the dice and hope that she won't be paying too much attention to you to notice. Oh god, what about the alpha? Do you think he's going to take an interesting now? Maybe we should tell her."

"Thanks, I wasn't even thinking about the alpha." Scott practically threw himself down on his bed. "Can we just focus on one thing at a time?"

"Yeah of course. That's a good plan. If you try to focus on too much, you're going to start stressing out and failing even more classes and-"

"Stiles!"

"Yeah, sorry." He looked at his watch. "I'm going to go home and get ready for the party. Pick you up in like an hour."

"Yeah sure." Scott muttered as he stared at the ceiling, realizing he was not as prepared as he thought he was when he heard Ellie was coming to live with him.

X

X

X

An hour later on the dot, Stile appeared back at the house and Scott was waiting in the living room. "Is she not done yet?" He asked, smoothing out his shirt, hoping that it looked okay because Lydia was going to be there and maybe a little for Ellie.

"Yeah. I think she fell asleep till about twenty minutes ago."

Stiles jumped slightly, waving his arms. "Seriously Scott? We have to get going? Allison is going to be waiting for you and Lydia is going to be there."

"Of course she is, its her house."

"Yeah Scott, but I have a really good feeling about tonight you know? Like, I feel like things are going to start changing. Maybe she'll actually say an whole-" Stiles stopped talking, stopped breathing when Ellie came walking down the stairs, her heels clicking as she walked.

"Hey guys, sorry. I was running a little behind." Scott, who couldn't see her, stood and couldn't help but smile and pat Stiles shoulder, trying to knock his friend out of his speechlessness.

Ellie stood a couple stairs off the ground in black platform heels, a short, tight black skirt with a loose grey shirt tucked into the front of her skirt. Her dark hair was up in a high pony tail and her look was completed with black eyeliner.

She smiled at the boys. "So are we going or are we going to stand here the whole time?" She asked as she walked pasted Stiles and Scott and as she did, Stiles turned to Scott and said, "Dude, I think I'm in love with your cousin." He turned and followed Ellie out of the house, causing Scott to roll his eyes as he followed them out, locking the door behind them.

As Stiles drove, Ellie looked down at her new phone, adding in the only numbers that she cared about. "So, hows the new phone?" Stiles asked as Ellie looked up at him and smiled.

"Its good."

"I hope so. I would hate to see its young life ended by an unfortunate accident like the one before it."

She smiled wider. "It would be a shame, wouldn't it? Too bad accidents happen all the time."

Stiles stopped at a light, looked back at her, then to Scott. "Your cousins kind of scary,"

"And awesome." Ellie muttered and Stiles nodded in agreement. "And awesome."

"Thank you." Ellie said before opening a new contact. "Stiles, what's your number?"

"Huh, what? I'm sorry my what?" He was stuttering and wanted to slap himself for it, but its not as if a pretty girl asked for his number every day.

"Your number, what is it?"

"Why do you need it?" He tried to ask calmly as Scott turned and looked at her as well.

"Yeah, why do you need his number?"

Ellie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "He's my ride. Knowing what his number is, is kind of important."

"You don't think you'll be with us all night?"

"Its a party and I thought I heard someone earlier mention how its a great way to meet everyone."

Scott nodded. "I did say something like that." He then looked to Stiles who was still trying to collect himself and finally when he knew he would be able to speak without stuttering again, he gave her his number. "Thanks."

When they arrived at the party, Ellie lingered in the jeep for a moment and when she jumped out, she leaned against it. She took a deep breath and pulled her phone out. "I got to make a call." The boys stared at her. "Its a habit. It'll only take a minute." She said, waiting for them to give her some distance and Stiles was smart enough to catch on.

He wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder and smiled. "Come on buddy, lets give her some room." He said as he directed Scott and himself out of ear shot, then stopped and turned to Scott. "Can you still hear her?"

Scott turned his head slightly and nodded. "Who's she calling?"

"Hold on." He said, listening to the phone dialing and Ellie muttering about "him" needing to pick up. "She's calling a guy."

"Really? Who?" Scott gave him a look and Stiles shut up. Finally the guy picked up.

:

:

_"Who the hell is this? It better be good because I was having a really good-?" _

"Hey you."

_"Ellie?" _

"Yeah, its me."

_"Where the hell are you? Your dad isn't telling anyone where you went. The pack is about damn ready to ask the Cullen's if they know where you are."_ Ellie sighed and tried not to get upset.

:

:

Scott looked at Stiles, which made Stiles worried. "What?"

"The guy she's talking to, he's talking about a pack."

"What? Like a werewolf pack? A pack of gum, what?"

"I don't know!" He went back to listening.

:

:

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'm not in any danger. I'm actually about to walk into a party."

_"And you called me, just the good old times right?"_

"Well, you are my favorite person to call when things get out of hand."

The guy chuckled. _"I miss you El. We all miss you."_

"I know Paul. But you know why I'm not coming back. I can't."

_"I'd kick his ass if you would just let me. I am the hot head about here. No one would really question it if I just, you know, went off on him one day."_

Ellie smiled at the idea, but at the same time the thought of him getting hurt, made her stomach turn. "No, its okay."

_"Just be safe princess. If you need me, call me and I will run to you." _

"I know. Will you just let everyone else know I'm okay. And remind them that they can't make me come home. Not even Sam."

_"I know. Not even my begging could get you to come home." _

Ellie was quiet for a moment and from where Stiles was standing, he watched as she touched the inside of her forearm, stroking it gently for a moment. "I wish it had been you. Things would have been so much easier."

_"Me too princess. Me too."_

Ellie held back her tears and smiled. "I gotta go. I'll text you when I'm back home safely."

_"You better."_ He said as she hung up.

:

:

Stiles looked at Scott, waiting for him to give him some details before Ellie joined them. "So?"

"I think there's a lot she's not telling me."

"Well that's pretty damn obvious. Anything else?"

"He seems to know a lot about what happened between her and the guy. You know the reason she's here."

Stiles nodded, processing everything when he remembered the way she touched her arm. "She was touching her arm. Did you see a tattoo there or something?"

Scott shook his head as thought about it. "No, but I really wasn't looking. You find out." "Me? Why me?"

Scott only smiled as Ellie joined them. "Hey, sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Scott asked when a grand old smile and Ellie shook her head. "Just a friend. He was usually my DD back home. Like I said, its just an old habit to call him when I go out." Scott nodded as he looked at Stiles for a moment who nodded and offered his arm to Ellie.

"Can I escort you inside?"

Ellie chuckled. "Of course." She said as she linked her arm with his, Stiles looking at her arm for a moment, noticing the whiteness of a strange scar. He looked back at Scott and shrugged, but Scott signaled for him to keep going.

Stiles looked around the party, then looked to Ellie. "What can I get you to drink?"

She smiled widely. "You pick my poison and I will drink it. I'm not very picky."

"Oh really?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"I sense this is a challenge and I shall return shortly."

"You do that." She said as she turned to Scott, who had just disappeared into the crowd, walking towards a pretty girl with dark hair.

When he looked back at her, she gave him a wave and then she decided she was on her own; she didn't need him, but what she did need as Stiles and the drink he was bringing her.

And as if by magic, he appeared with her drink. "As you requested." She smiled, sniffed it, then winked at him as she drank the whole thing as if it was one large shot. The look on Stiles's face was priceless. "Did you just, that thing was almost all alcohol."

"Coke for coloring right?" He merely nodded, still in several kinds of shock when she smiled at him again.

"Come on, dance with me."

"Oh I'm not really-"

At that point, one of the guys on the lacrosse team walked over, nearly pushing Stiles out of the way. "Hey, I don't know you. You're hot. Want to dance?" Ellie gave him a look, then looked at Stiles.

"Yeah, why not?" She took his drink, downed it then pulled him over to the dance floor.

Stiles watched as Ellie ground against the guy, but when she turned around to him, she leaned up, whispered something in his ear and then promptly kneed him in the crotch. She was laughing the whole way back to Stiles.

"You ready to dance."

"I think you just castrated Greenberg with that knee."

Ellie still laughed. "He was rude. I don't like rude people."

"Okay then." He said as he followed her out onto the dance floor, letting her lead because he honestly had no idea what he was doing.

"Just let me do all the work, its the girls job." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing to the beat of the music. Stiles had to admit, this wasn't a bad experience.

When the song ended, Ellie looked around, still smiling. "I'm going to get another drink and I'll be right back."

Stiles looked at her worriedly. "Don't you think that you should pace yourself?"

Ellie leaned towards him closely, smirking as his breathing hitched. "I have a very high tolerance Stiles." She kissed his nose and proceed to make her way through the crowd of teenagers. He stood there, still not quite sure of what to make of what had just happened, but he did know one thing; he needed to discreetly adjust his pants before Ellie came back because they were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Once he had taken care of that, he looked around for her, wondering where she had gone off to when Scott came up to him, giving him a look. "What? She pulled she pulled me out on the dance floor."

Scott said nothing.

"Come on man, do you really think I was going to say no to her? I know she's your cousin, but have you seen your cousin?"

Scott was still silent.

"Come on, say something Scott, you're starting to both scare and freak me out at the same time."

Scott then smiled. "I'm just fucking with you."

Stiles sighed in relief. "That's so not funny!"

"You should have seen your face!" He laughed as he looked around, then back to Stiles. "Where did Ellie go?"

"To get more drinks." Scott raised a brow. "She assured me that she has a high tolerance."

"Lets go find her before she does something stupid. She once snuck a pack of her dad's beers when I was visiting and well, lets just say that a drunk Ellie does not make good choices." Scott said as he weaved through the crowd, Stiles following right behind him.

"Who really makes good choices when they're drunk?"

Scott stopped and turned around. "She ran butt ass naked down the street screaming that she was the lizard queen."

Stiles nodded, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, lets not have that happen again."

Scott closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the images. "I don't need to be scarred again."

After going through the living room and kitchen, Scott was beginning to worry about where Ellie had gone when he ran into Allison. He couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He said as she gave a small wave to Stiles. "Have you seen Ellie?"

"Your cousin right?"

"Yes, we lost her about ten minutes ago."

"And according to Scott, she doesn't make good choices when she's drunk. She makes naked choices." Stiles said with a slight grin as someone bumped into him.

"I don't always make naked choices." Ellie said with another drink in hand before turning to Scott. "Sometimes I make half naked choices." She looked at Scott. "And I can't believe you told him the lizard queen story."

Scott smiled, both relieved they had found her and at her fake anger. "I had to make it perfectly clear to him why we needed to find you so quickly."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Scott please, I haven't run around naked, without my clothes on since Wednesday at the latest."

"Its Saturday."

Ellie snorted as she took a sip of her drink. "Oops." She looked at Allison and held her hand out. "I'm Ellie. Scott's cousin and you're really pretty."

Allison started to blush. "Thank you. You're pretty too." She offered, almost awkwardly because she wasn't sure what to say.

Ellie winked at her then turned to Stiles, snapping her fingers. "Me, you and the dance floor."

"You think you can still dance?"

Ellie chuckled. "Oh Stiles, there is something you should know about me," She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "I can always dance." She handed her unfinished drink to Scott and proceeded to pull Stiles back on the dance floor.

Scott smiled, then looked down at the cup, sniffing it for a moment before making a face and setting it down on the counter. Allison laughed at him as she wrapped her arm around him. "Too strong for your taste?"

Scott nodded. "She really likes her booze."

Allison shrugged. "She seems like she's having a good time. So does Stiles."

"Yeah." He said as he watched them, still thinking about what had happened back home that made her run away to Beacon Hills.

* * *

And there you have it. Ellie getting quite cozy with Stiles. I had a lot of fun writing Ellie being drunk and throwing in the old story about her and Scott when they were kids.

I would love feedback. Any questions, comments or concerns are welcomed. I am writing this as I go, so I do apologize for the slow update.

Once again, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who read my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	3. Awkward Pancakes

Chapter Three.

The morning after.

This chapter features awesome parenting.

Enjoy.

* * *

In the morning when Ellie woke up, she was aware of two things; one, she was in bed with someone and two, she was thankfully, fully dressed. When she went to look for the clock on her nightstand, she realized one more thing; she was not at her aunts house.

Mentally cursing herself, Ellie looked over to who she was in bed with and found herself smiling because it was Stiles. She hadn't been this happy to wake up next to someone in a long time and she did not feel the pit in her stomach that she had expected to feel.

Breaking herself from her happy thoughts, Ellie reminded herself that she needed to know what time it was and needed to find her phone. Slowly and carefully she attempted to get out of bed, but once she started moving, Stiles grabbed ahold of her and refused to let go.

'Of course,' She thought as she weighed the pros and cons of waking him up because he did look awfully adorable when he was asleep, but Ellie decided that finding her phone was more important.

"Stiles?" She said softly as she shook him. He didn't budge or even make a sound. "Stiles?" She said louder, shaking him a bit harder this time.

When that didn't work, Ellie took a deep breath and practically yelled in his ear. Stiles woke with a start, flaying about until he fell off the bed with a nasty thud. "Shit." Ellie muttered as she looked over the edge of the bed to where Stiles was laying on the floor, looking as if he was still trying to figure out what happened. "Ellie?" Before she could say anything, there was a knock on Stiles door.

"Stiles? You okay?"

They looked at each other, their eyes widening. "Yeah dad, I'm fine. I fell out of bed." He heard his dad sigh as he opened the door.

John stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the scene in front of him; his son laying on the floor in a strange position and with a girl he had never met in his sons bed. At first he wondered if he was still dreaming, but when the girl waved at him, he knew it was not a dream. "Do I even want to know what," He stopped himself, trying to think of something else to say. "Breakfast is in ten minutes. I made pancakes." He said as he turned and walked out.

Stiles raised his hand, waving goodbye to his dad as he spoke. "Thanks dad. Sounds great." The door closed and Ellie couldn't help but laugh, "Really great. Awkward pancakes with my dad. Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"I think it will be."

Stiles looked up at her as she repositioned herself on his bed, tucking her legs under herself. "You're going to stay?"

Ellie shrugged. "I like pancakes."

"My dad is the Sheriff."

"My dad is the Chief." Stiles nodded, thinking about all of the horrible things her dad could have done if the situations had been reversed.

Ellie thankfully broke him out of those morbid thoughts. "So, my memories are a bit fuzzy towards the end of the night," She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and into a quick top knot. "How did I get here and where is Scott?"

Stiles said nothing at first as he stood from his uncomfortable place on the floor and grabbed his rolling chair, pulling it over to his bed. "Well, last night you refused to get out of my jeep when we get to Scott's house, saying and I quote, "I want to go home with Stiles and cuddle with him. He looks like a good cuddler and I really want to cuddle." End quote."

Ellie moaned as she hid her face in her hands. Stiles smiled. "So what exactly made you think I was a good cuddler and I'm curious to know, am I?"

Ellie peaked through her hands before slowly revealing her face. "You're sweet. Sweet people are generally good cuddlers."

"And?"

"And?" She asked with a smirk.

"Am I..." He trailed off, hoping she was just going to answer the question.

Ellie nodded. "You are. Definitely top five."

Stiles gave her a look. "You have a top five?" Ellie nodded again as she got off the bed, pulling her skirt down so she wasn't flashing.

"Where am I on the top five?"

Ellie turned and looked at him, shaking her head. "Can't tell. It is top secret."

Stiles frowned. "How can I learn the secret?"

Ellie smiled, biting her lip before speaking. "By becoming number one." she said as she looked down and found her phone.

She had several missed texts and calls and all of them were from Paul. "Paul is going to murder me."

"Who?" Stiles asked, but she was already dialing the number and waiting for Paul to answer.

_"Where the hell are you? Are you safe? What the hell happened last night? I get like a thousand pictures from you of you all over this dude and you don't answer your phone to let me know that you're okay?" _

"Pictures of what?"

_"Oh god, how much did you drink?" _

"Fuzzy ending. Oh god." She said as she went to check her phone, but Paul called her back.

_"You asked me to show them to him. To prove to him that you have moved wasn't happy." _Ellie groaned, running her hand down her face. _"Have you? He looks like a nice kid, but if he took advantage of you-" _

"Paul, I'm fine. And no, nothing like that happened."

_"Have you?" _

Ellie looked at Stiles; she had been wondering the same thing. But what plagued her thoughts was if she was even capable of moving on. She had only known Stiles for a day and he already made her happier then she thought possible. "Maybe. I got to go. His dad made us awkward pancakes."

She could practically see the smile on his face at he spoke. _"Awkward pancakes are my favorite. Enjoy them. And next time, text me back. You know I have to clear it with Sam if leave Forks, and I almost didn't when you didn't answer." _

Ellie felt terrible for putting him in such a position. "I'm sorry Paul. You know the last thing I would want is for you to get in trouble with Sam."

_"I know you didn't mean to princess. I'm glad you're not sitting in your room, listening to sad music and sulking." _

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'm not Bella."

Paul laughed. _"That's for damn sure. Bye princess." _

"Bye hothead." Ellie hung up and looked at Stiles. "So, Paul said I sent him some pictures last night."

Stiles stood, about to say something, but not sure what to say as he watched Ellie go through the pictures on her phone. "So, before you get mad, you said that you needed my help with something proceeded to attack me."

Ellie looked up from her phone, raising a brow. "With your mouth."

"Uh huh." She said, going back to her phone. She sighed, then placed her phone in her waistband. "Thanks for your help. Ready for awkward pancakes?"

X

X

X

Silence filled the kitchen, the only noise coming from the cutting and chewing of the pancakes. John had never been in his situation before and was embarrassed to ask anything because he also feared the answer.

Stiles for once was keeping quiet to avoid saying anything embarrassing while Ellie was enjoying her awkward pancakes. Finally, John broke the silence when he noticed the strange scar on Ellie's arm. "So, that's an interesting scar." John said as Ellie looked down at her arm, then back up with a smile.

"I was protecting my sister from getting eaten by a lion cub and got bit."

"A lion cub?" John asked as she nodded.

"It was one of those petting zoos, but they had all of the animals from the Lion King in it. We were assured it was perfectly safe," She glanced down at her arm. "Obviously not."

John nodded, almost shaking his head in disbelief before looking at his son, who was also shocked by her story. "So, Ellie was it?"

"Yes sir, Ellie Swan. I'm Scott's cousin."

"I must have forgotten Scott had a cousin."

Ellie nodded. "He has two, me and my sister. His mom is my dad's half younger sister. Wow that was a mouth full." Ellie took a sip of water, giving Stiles a small smile.

"Right, now I remember. You're dad is the Chief up in, what was it? Spoons?"

Ellie and Stiles both laughed. "Close enough. Forks. And yes sir."

"You don't have to 'yes sir' me. I'm not in my uniform."

"Yes sir." She said with a smirk, causing both John and Stiles to smirk as well.

"How long are you going to be in town?"

Ellie exhaled quite heavily. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well what brought you to Beacon Hills?" He asked as Stiles shook his head.

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just asking a question." Stiles gave him a look causing John to sigh. "I'm sorry Ellie. Force of habit to ask too many questions."

Ellie waved him off. "My dad is a cop too. I'm used to it. And to answer your question, I came for a change." John, satisfied with the answer, went back to his pancakes.

When Ellie looked at Stiles, he mouthed, "I'm sorry." Before shoving a huge piece of pancake into his mouth.

Ellie's phone buzzed a moment later and when she looked at it, she nodded. "Scott wants to know when you're taking me back home because apparently aunty Melissa is not happy with me."

Stiles looked down as John looked between them. "And why would that be?"

"Can I plea the fifth?" John shook his head. "I should have known it wouldn't work on you, doesn't work on my dad either." Ellie sighed. "I may have gotten slightly intoxicated last night and I may have sent a couple of people back home some pictures of myself doing some interesting things."

John rubbed his forehead. "You're as bad as Stiles when he's trying to explain something bad."

Ellie smiled widely as Stiles stood, took Ellie's plate, walked over to the sink, dumped them in, then walked back over to Ellie and pulled her chair out for her. "Come on, need to get you home."

"Wait, were you in those pictures Stiles?" John asked as Stiles grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

John could hear Ellie asking about her shoes and Stiles telling her that she didn't need them as the door slammed shut. John sat there and shook his head; his son was going to be the death of him.

X

X

X

Stiles drove as if he was on autopilot. He wasn't sure what to say or even how to start a conversation with Ellie right now. When he looked over at her, she was intensely looking at her phone while biting her lip.

She must have felt his eyes on her because not a moment later, did she look up at him. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?" A thousand different questions that she could have asked him at that moment were going through his mind.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Last night, when I kissed you,"

He stopped at a stop sign and looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Did you kiss me back?"

He didn't even think of his answer before the word came tumbling off his lips. "Yes."

Ellie tilted her head slightly as she looked at him then simply nodded before going back to her phone.

"Is that all?" Ellie nodded. "You're not going to explain why you just asked me that?"

Ellie looked at him again, then behind them. "There's a person behind you."

Stiles was about to tell her that that did no matter, but the person behind them honked. "Okay!" He said as he continued driving to Scott's house. "So?"

Ellie sighed as she leaned her head back on the seat, then turned her head to look at him. "You kissed me back."

"Yes, I said that already."

"Did you kiss me back because you wanted to kiss me or as a reaction to being kissed?"

Stiles thought about his answer this time; what was he supposed to say to a girl that he just met, one who also happened to be his best friends cousin. "Because I wanted to kiss you."

Ellie smiled. "And that's why I asked."

"Because I wanted to."

"Because I wanted to know if you did."

Stiles shook his head. "Now I'm confused."

Ellie chuckled. "The female gender has that effect on the male gender. Sometimes the female gender as well." Stiles still looked confused as they pulled up to Scott's house. "Its okay Stiles." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." And just like that, she was gone.

X

X

X

Ellie walked into the house with a smile on her face, but stopped when she saw Melissa standing there; she did not look happy.

"Do you have any idea how worried your dad is about you right now?" She asked as she pulled Ellie into a hug and when she pulled away, she handed her the house phone. "Call him now. He said that he called your phone over a dozen times and you never answered."

Ellie looked down at the phone. "Care to explain?" Ellie forgot what it was like to be scolded by a mom; she did not miss it.

"She dropped it outside of Stiles jeep and it broke." Scott said, winking at Ellie. She was very thankful for the save.

"Okay, well. Next time call him. Like now." Ellie nodded as she took the house phone into the hallway and called her dad.

She only had to wait two rings before he answered. _"Mel, is that you? Is she home yet? I swear to god I am going to drag her kicking-" _

"Dad its me."

He was quiet for a moment. _"Where the hell have you been kiddo? You damn near gave me a heart attack. You promised you were going to call me when your bus got there." _

"I know dad, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath; her dad only understand about half of the reasons why she had left, but he knew the most important one. "Jacob called me and I panicked and I threw my phone out of the window of a moving jeep."

He sighed and she could imagined the exact look on her dad's face. _"Okay kiddo. You know I don't understand what happened with you two. You've been best friends since you were in diapers and then Billy and I were surprised it took you two so long to start dating and then-" _

"Dad please." She was already getting choked up thinking about that and to think her morning had started off so well.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was so focused on Bella that I didn't realize-" _

"Dad, I love you but I have to go. I promised Scott that I was going to help him with some homework. He's got to keep his grades up you know."

_"Yeah. I love you too." _ Ellie hung up and tried her hardest not to start crying.

One of the floor boards squeaked and when she looked up, she saw that Scott was standing there. "Were you listening?"

He shook his head, feeling guilty that he had been eavesdropping with his wolf ears. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded and handed him the phone, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Hey," He caught her arm, making her turn back towards him. "So, how good of a cuddler is Stiles?"

Ellie's eyes went wide before she pulled her arm from Scott's hold and practically sprinted up the stairs.

He stood there for a moment with smirk on his face, but he was still thinking about what had happened to her to make her so sad when his mom nudged him.

"How she doin?"

Scott shrugged. "She's not talking to me. She had a good time with Stiles last night."

Melissa smiled. "I heard. Cuddling? God I hope that's all that happen. Charlie will never forgive me if she ends up pregnant."

"Gross! Mom!" Melissa only smiled as she walked away, a small smirk on her face.

* * *

And there you have it. I would like to thank readerlover16 as the only person who had reviewed yet. Thanks doll face, I really do appreciate the feedback. Please comment, follow and favorite. I would love to hear what you think. ;)


	4. Not So Much

I present you with another chapter.

A special werewolf makes an appearance. ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

Ellie sat on her bed as she braided her damp hair and thought back to the last 24 hours. For almost an entire night she had forgotten about the hole in her heart that only seemed to grow larger with every passing day and now she felt it healing. It was slow, but if she was lucky, maybe after a couple of months in this new place and she would finally have a whole heart again.

After tying her hair off, she pulled her messenger bag over to her and opened it, pulling out her laptop. She was thinking about checking her email when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Melissa walked in a moment later, saying nothing as she sat on the bed next to her. "Long time no see."

"I'm really sorry aunty."

Melissa only nodded. "Your dad told me."

Ellie stared at her and tried not to start crying; she had been on the verge of crying whenever someone brought this up for months now. "I wish he hadn't."

"He's worried about you Ellie. We all are."

Ellie nodded. "That's why I came here. I was hoping that if I got away from him and her, all of it that it would be better."

"I hope it is." Melissa patted her thigh affectionately.

"I already feel better. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I can breath again."

"Oh honey." Melissa pulled her into a tight hug and this was one of those moments that she missed having a mom.

When Melissa pulled back, Ellie smiled for her. "Thanks aunty."

Melissa nodded as she stood from the bed and smiled. "I'm ordering pizza for dinner. You picky about anything?"

"Nope. Still not picky." Melissa smiled again as she left the room.

Ellie looked over to her computer, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to check her email. She knew if she didn't, the people she had left behind would find other ways to talk to her and she did not want to think about how bad that could be.

After the internal battle with herself, Ellie grabbed the computer and opened it. She put her password in and waited till her computer decided to wake up.

When she finally it to her email, she saw that she had twenty unopened emails, all from the same person or persons. Ellie bypassed reading any of the emails, knowing exactly what they were going to say, "Are you okay?"

"Do you like you're new house? You're not smiling."

"How is everyone treating you? Why are you eating lunch alone?"

She opened a new email and began to type. "Dear Alice and Jasper,"

As she was wrapping up her email to them, Scott knocked on her door frame and leaned in. "Pizza is here and if you're not down in at least three minutes. I'm eating all of it. Smells really good." He said with a smirk as Ellie nodded, hit send and pushed her laptop off her lap and bolted passed Scott.

He stood there for a second, wondering when his cousin had gotten so fast when he turned and ran after her, knowing that if he did not get there soon, she would eat all of the pizza; she had done it before.

Melissa sat at the table with Ellie, both of them talking quietly when Scott walked in and grabbed the box. "Please do not tell me that you somehow ate it all before I got down here." He said, looking into the empty box with a frown.

Ellie and Melissa smiled wickedly as Ellie pulled out Scott's chair, revealing his share of the pizza. "Just screwing with you." She said with a wink as Scott rolled his eyes, grabbed his pizza and sat with them.

For Melissa, this was a nice change; most days she and Scott didn't see each other meaning they had not shared a meal together in a long time. She smiled as she looked over at Ellie. "So, Ellie, are you excited to start school tomorrow?"

Ellie nodded as she chewed and then swallowed. "I am. I never felt like I was being challenged back home."

Scott snorted. Ellie turned to him, "Yes?"

"Nothing, I just don't think you're going to find Beacon Hills High is going to be any different."

Ellie shrugged and took another bite of her pizza. "We shall see."

Melissa looked between the two and was happy to have Ellie here; she had noticed that Scott had been quite distracted lately and was not doing very well in his classes and she hoped that maybe Ellie could inspire him to do better. "So Ellie, I don't mean to give you the third degree, but have you figured out what you want to go to college for? I know its a ways out, but I remember your dad saying something about Native American Histories?" Scott heard Ellie's heart nearly stop beating, which was a first for him, before is started beating erratically.

Ellie cleared her throat and started to lie. "I have since changed my mind. I'm leaning more towards World History, focusing on the Classics, maybe Comparative Religion. I'm not sure. I could always major in both. The colleges that I was looking over had a lot of overlap for the two majors."

Melissa looked at her niece impressed. "Well, that sounds like you know what you're doing."

Ellie waved her off. "Who knows, I might change my mind next week and want to be a heart surgeon."

Both Melissa and Scott laughed. "What?"

"You're terrified of needles." Scott said as Ellie merely shrugged. "I've gotten over that." She said as she finished off her pizza. "I'm going to go make sure that I have everything ready for tomorrow. Don't want to be the new girl and forget something important, like a pen."

That caught Scott's attention. "What?"

"I don't want to forget a pen. That would be terrible." She said as she left the room, leaving Scott there wondering how she knew that.

X

X

X

Ellie not been sleeping. Sometimes she attributed it to her broken heart and other times she blamed it on her inability as of late to shut her mind off. If she was back home, she would have called one of the boys or Alice to come and keep her company till she either fell asleep or the sun came up.

But now she was without that support structure and she found herself wondering whether it was a bad thing or not. As her mind bounced between the pros and cons she realized this was the very thing that kept her awake.

She grabbed her phone and began scrolling through her contacts, a small smile spreading across her lips when she came to Stiles number; she was not sure what it was about him, but she knew he was going to be good for her.

While she was contemplating texting him to see if he was awake, Ellie decided against it and pushed herself out of bed. As she looked for a pair of shoes to wear, she wondered if taking one of her midnight strolls would help her clear her mind and relax. She quickly left a note for Melissa and Scott so they wouldn't worry if they happened to look in on her for some reason and found her missing.

Quietly, Ellie walked down the stairs, grabbed the spare key from its resting place and left the house.

As she walked down the sidewalk, Ellie could already feel a sense of calm come over her, something that she was only able to achieve by her late night walks. It used to drive her dad crazy, but when he noticed that she actually slept better after them, he could no longer ask her not to do it.

When she looked up to the sky, she smiled at the almost full moon; full moons was her favorite moon phase because she loved the way the blue white light glowed and lit the dark night.

She sighed in content as she continued to walk, not even paying attention to where she was going or how far she was drifting away from the house.

In the past year, Ellie had gotten very good at knowing when she was being watched and followed.

She turned her head slightly, letting her instincts take over as she looked around; there was definitely someone watching her and they were clever by keeping a good distance from her. "Scott?" She called out, only waiting a moment before nodding.

"I can promise if you're a predator of some kind that my dad is a cop and I have friends in very high places, so I would advise you to look elsewhere for your prey." Ellie stood there for a moment and when she heard the bushes rustle, she felt her muscles tense and prepare themselves to run.

Out walked a quite attractive older man, with a permanent scowl on his face and a leather jacket. Ellie stared him down and he did the same as he made his way closer to her, stopping right in front of her.

She wondered which scent was causing him to look at her strangely; the pack or the Cullens. "Who are you?" He asked as she looked at him, her body still ready to run even though her instincts were telling her that this was not a predator she should fear.

"Ellie Swan."

"And what are you doing out at night Ellie Swan? Didn't you hear about the mountain lion that's killing people."

Ellie couldn't help but smirk at the mountain lion comment; she knew a couple of guys that happened to love mountain lions. "I just got to town, so no."

He took a step closer but she stood her ground. "You're Scott's cousin."

She looked at him strangely, discreetly taking in his scent to try and figure out what he was. "How do you know Scott?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest, sizing her up. "We're friends." She could see how difficult it was for him to say the word 'friends' and smirked.

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking him. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Derek."

"Now come on Derek, I told you my full name."

He clenched his jaw. "Hale. Derek Hale."

Ellie smiled widely and held her hand out. "Its nice to meet you Derek Hale." He stared at her hand for a moment before shaking it.

When he released her hand, he stared at her. "What are you?"

Ellie's smile never smiled. "Little old me? I'm just a lonesome human. But those friends I have in high places, not so much."

Derek nodded, understanding what she meant. "Does Scott know?"

"Scott doesn't need to know."

Derek nodded again, realizing she had no idea that her own cousin was a werewolf. He would leave that to Scott, it was not his place.

"And you?" She asked calmly, which Derek knew was not an act because her heart rate was completely steady.

"I'm a 'not so much'."

Ellie sighed and shook her head, then chuckled. "And here I thought I was moving away from the 'not so muchs'." She looked up at Derek and sighed again. "Wanna walk me back to the house?"

"You're trusting me?"

Ellie shrugged. "Call it the Swan gene. We make dumb decisions, although I'm hoping this one won't be one of those."

He smiled and she felt as if this was a rare occurrence for him. "Why not? I should make sure that mountain lion doesn't get you."

Ellie smiled as they turned and started walking back towards the house. "I'm going to guess that its not a real mountain lion." His silence gave her the answer. "Awesome." she looked up at him. "So, do you think I could get away from the 'not so muchs' if I moved to Missouri?" He once again only offered her silence and she cursed. "Awesome."

There were no goodbyes between them after they stopped in front of her house for a moment and then he was gone. That didn't bother Ellie because she figured that she was going to see him again, even if she didn't want to.

* * *

And there you have it. I would love any and all feedback. Did you like Ellie and Derek's surprise meeting? Any questions regarding Ellie? Please review, follow and favorite. Good day my lovelies.


	5. Marked

Hi there.

Sorry about the lack of chapters.

I was kind of busy getting married. :)

Anyways, here's another chapter for yous guys.

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

By the time that Ellie got back to her room and laid back on her bed, it was time for her to get up and get ready for school. Which didn't bother her because she still wasn't tired, but she did wonder how her short walked had lasted as long as it had.

Groaning she pushed herself off the bed, grabbed the hem of her shirt, about to take it off when Scott stumbled into her room. "Fuck Scott! Knock unless you're trying to see me naked again."

He made a face as if he was disgusted then shook his head. "No, gross no. Where were you?" He asked almost frantically as she looked at him strangely.

"I left you a note. I went for a walk."

Scott nearly turned red. "Do you know how dangerous that is? There is a mountain lion-"

But she stopped listening to him, his ramblings reminded her of the times Sam had scolded for her being too "careless"; she did not need this. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for school. As you should be doing. You cant miss anymore of it Scott. Not if you want to pass this year." She said as she stood there, waiting for him to leave.

When he didn't look as if he was going to budge, Ellie grabbed the hem of her shirt again, pretending she was going to take it off in front of him and that sent him straight out the door. Ellie continued to get undressed with a smirk on her face.

Ellie was very simple in the way she liked her clothes; she loved her jeans skinny, flat shoes, unless she was going to a party and comfortable tops. Today was no different when she chose her favorite fitting dark wash jeans skinny jeans and as she pulled them on, she stopped and looked in the mirror, admiring her tattoo that she knew if her dad ever saw, he would have lost his shit.

A small, but intense wolf sat on her hip, which marked her as one of the imprints. All of the imprints who were of age to have a marking had one and even though she had refused it at first, due to her relationship with her wolf, she eventually agreed to it.

Shaking her head, she pulled her jeans on the rest of the way and was about to pull on a loose black sweater when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Its just me." Ellie smiled and told her aunt to come in.

Melissa walked in as she pulled the sweater over her head, causing her aunt to stare. "Is there something you would like to tell me Ellie?" She asked as Ellie's head popped through the top of her sweater, which now hung off one shoulder.

"No." She said as she grabbed her messenger bag off the ground.

"Nothing like, oh I have a tattoo."

Ellie looked down then back up, damning herself. "You saw it?"

"Yeah. I saw it. Does your dad know?" She asked as Ellie shook her head.

"Okay, well, as long as you went with the health regulations and he doesn't think it happened while you were under my care, then I guess there's nothing I can really say."

Ellie smiled as she pulled her powder foundation out of her bag and started on her makeup; she could literally do her makeup in her sleep. "Thank you."

Melissa just nodded and silently thanked god that she had a teenage son and not a teenage daughter. "Can I get a better look at it?"

Ellie nodded and Melissa walked over and pulled her nieces sweater up to see it. "Its beautiful. Why a wolf though?"

She smiled and tried to hide her sadness. "Wolves have a special place in my heart. When I was little, dad used to take me on the reservation and I would get to hear their oral histories and stories about the warrior wolves. Its like a piece of home to me."

Melissa nodded with a smile. "Well thank god its not a heart with a boys name in it."

"Well," Ellie trailed on for a moment causing her aunt to shake her head. "And to think you're the good one." She said as she opened the door to reveal Scott standing there.

"Hello son."

"Mom."

"What?"

Scott looked past his mom to Ellie. "You almost ready? You kind of have to ride on my handlebars."

But Ellie only smiled as she finished up her makeup quickly. "Its my favorite place." And just like that, she was done and they were out the door.

As they walked down the steps, Stiles pulled up in his jeep. He smiled and waved at them, causing the cousins to look at each other and point; both shook their head. Stiles rolled his eyes at them. "Just get in."

Neither said anything until they were in the jeep and strapped in. "So, why didn't you tell me you were picking us up?" Scott asked as Stiles shrugged and smiled at Ellie in the rear view mirror.

"Thats why its called a surprise Scott." He was quiet for a moment. "So, Ellie. Do you know what your classes look like?" Stiles asked as she pulled her schedule out from her bag.

She studied it for a moment and shrugged. "Well, there are a couple of things I'm excited about. Mostly the AP classes. The AP classes back home were just a couple of chapters ahead of the normal classes. It was kind of sad."

She slid her schedule back into her bag and smiled at Scott. "So, do you guys have practice after school? Should I figure out a bus or wait for you?"

Scott stared at her. "What did you used to do back home?"

Ellie smiled. "I drove my dads truck. Most of the time he drove his cruiser. He only needed the truck when he was going fishing."

Scott nodded. "That must have been nice."

Stiles gave him a look. "Yes we have practice after school,"

"If you don't mind waiting around, I'll drive you guys home." Stiles said with a smile as Ellie smiled at him.

"I don't mind."

:

:

:

It was quiet the rest of the way to school. When they exited the jeep, Ellie watched Scott smile widely when he saw Allison walking over to them. "Hi." She beamed as she waved at them and then kissed Scott.

Ellie looked at her and smiled as well. "Hello pretty girl."

Allison's cheeks started to turn a little pink. "Oh you remember that?" Allison chuckled as she nodded.

"Yeah, I heard I got pretty destroyed on Saturday, but I have been reassured that I wasn't too whorey."

Allison shook her head. "No, you pretty much stuck to making out with one guy." She looked over to Stiles with a smirk, who was now turning a little pink.

Ellie laughed as she slung her arm over his shoulder. "Well to be fair, he's a pretty good kisser and a great cuddler."

Then with a smirk she started to walk away as Stiles called after her. "Can I get that in writing?"

:

:

:

Ellie walked into the school alone and decided that it was for the best; she did not want to use her cousin and his friends as a crutch.

She quickly found her locker and when she attempted to open it, she was faced with a locker that happened to not like her. "Come on you piece of metal shit." She muttered as she hit it, pulled on the lock and finally banged her head against it in defeat.

As Ellie was coming to terms with the fact that her locker and her were not going to be on friendly terms, she heard a voice behind her. "Need some help?"

When she turned, she was met with a fairly attractive boy with a sweet smile. "I would love some help. I think my locker has made it its mission in life to hate me."

He only smirked as he stepped forward and held out his hand for the combination. He looked it over for a moment and nodded. Then he worked his magic and it was open in seconds.

Ellie stood there in shock and appreciation. "You're obviously a wizard."

He chuckled as he held his hand out. "I'm Jackson. And you look familiar."

She smiled widely as she shook his hand. "I'm Ellie."

"Were you at the party on Saturday?"

Ellie nodded with a smile. "Yep."

Jackson smiled wider. "You're the girl who kneed Greenberg and made out with Stilinski."

Ellie chuckled and nodded again. "Guilty."

Jackson nodded. "I think you could do better."

It was at this moment that Ellie decided that Jackson was not her favorite person on the planet, but she would continue to be polite. "Well, opinions vary." She stated, then winked before closing her locker and walking away, leaving Jackson stunned.

* * *

So, kind of a filler, but what did you guys think? I would really appreciate more feedback. Let me know if you like where I'm heading with this, if you hate it or not. I have a lot of this planned out and several future "scenes" written out and I would love to continue writing it, but I need feedback.

What was your favorite part? Least favorite? Did you love how she met Jackson? Her tattoo?

I need you validation! Tell me I'm pretty! (sorry, inside joke) )


End file.
